1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-type display panel provided on a camera, for example, for indicating various kinds of information, and more particularly, relates to a device for fixing the flat-type display panel to a base frame of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, cameras having a liquid crystal panel on the camera body to indicate various kinds of photographic information or a photographic operation have been developed. The liquid crystal panel is housed in a holding frame together with a light emitting panel, a shield plate, a liquid crystal driving IC and the like. The holding frame is fixed by screws to a pentagonal prism cover disposed over a pentagonal prism, or fixed by screws to a camera body.
In the conventional fixing construction described above, however, an operation of handling screws is cumbersome. Further, in a case in which holes for the screws are large, the position of the liquid crystal panel is easily offset toward the right or left, and thus a part of a mark indicated on the liquid crystal panel may be hidden by a window frame of a top cover disposed on the liquid crystal panel. In such a case, the fixing position of the holding frame would need to be changed, which is an inconvenient operation. Further, since the holding frame is usually made of plastic material, if a portion to which the holding frame is fixed is deformed, the holding frame may deviate from the original position, and thus a part of the indicated mark may be hidden by the window frame, similarly to the above problem.